Now Until Forever
by Lady of the Wolves
Summary: Just some pointless A/G fluff....Please R&R!


  
  
Now Until Forever  
  
  
  
by Lady of the Wolves  
  
for Madeline  
  
  
  
  
Alanna woke up as sun streamed through her tent. She was confused for a second when she felt a warm body next to hers. Then she remembered about her fiancee, George Cooper. Twisting under the covers, she hugged him tightly.  
  
His arms snaked around her waist as he gave her a tight good morning hug. They had had a late night with her Bazhir tribe, the Bloody Hawk, celebrating her betrothal.  
  
"So when does my Lioness want to get married?" George whispered, his lips softly tickling her ear. She snuggled closer.  
  
"So now I'm your Lioness?" she asked, smiling.  
  
George rolled over, taking her with him. "Yes indeed."  
  
Alanna grinned at him and he kissed her gently.  
  
"I think I like being yours," she whispered. George leaned forward and kissed her until they both ran out of air and gasped.   
  
"Well, darlin'?" he asked in his adorable accent that always made her feel happy.  
  
"I don't know. I still remember when I swore I would never get married!" she admitted, causing him to chuckle.  
  
"And I remember when I told you that you'd be my bride, lass." He sat up and held her close to him.  
  
Alanna closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift back to the day. It had certainly been a long time ago. She had been-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when George stood up, holding her, wrapping the blanket around them both. He kissed her deeply and she returned it with all of his passion.  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
A week had passed and Alanna was once again fighting with her loom. She and George had decided to leave the next day and she still wasn't finished with his Midwinter blanket.  
  
I'll just pack it and finish it in Corus, she decided.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
George and Alanna reached the palace close to sunset. Their horses were led away by hostlers.  
  
"What now, darlin'?" George asked as they entered together.  
  
"First, I've got to see Jon. As the King's Champion-" She stopped when George's face crinkled into a smile. "What?"  
  
He chuckled. "Just fun to see my lass acting all important." He kissed her.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
A knock sounded on the door, bringing Jonathan of Conte back into the real world. "Come in," he commanded in his best kingly voice.  
  
A redhead woman with a tan entered and he relaxed. It was only Alanna. "So my Champion's back so soon, is she?" he asked, trying to sound imperious.  
  
Alanna snorted. "I see you've been busy whilst I was gone!"  
  
Jon looked around his study; paperwork was everywhere. He shrugged. "I don't allow the servants in here, they might disturb something." Standing, he left his desk and gave her a quick hug. "So what's new in the world of the Lioness?" he asked.  
  
Alanna took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm marrying George!"  
  
Jon was in shock. "You're-you're what?!"  
  
Alanna frowned at him. "I'm marrying George-you heard me. And what's the matter with that? I thought you'd be happy for me-for us."  
  
Jon snorted. "Happy? I thought-still-"  
  
"Jon, we are no longer together. You're marrying Thayet-remember?"  
  
Jonathan sighed and turned away. Angry, Alanna left.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
George found Alanna in the stables. She was obviously upset, and it hurt him to see her like this.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" he asked gently, wrapping his strong arms around her.  
  
"Oh George," she whispered, hiding in his embrace. "It's Jon. When I told him about you and me-getting married, he went ballistic. That fool!" She was angry in her unhappiness.  
  
"Alanna, don't let that idiot tell you what to do. We love each other and it'll always be like that!" George tilted her face upward to kiss her. She returned with passion.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
It was evening and George and Alanna were in bed together. Alanna felt wonderful as George kissed her neck and mummured sweet nothings to her. "I can't wait to start our lives together," she sighed as he snuggled closer.  
  
He pulled her to meet his eyes. "But we have," he whispered. "I knew we were meant to be the moment I laid these eyes on ye. And now all we're doing is fufilling our destiny."  
  
Alanna thought about that as they drifted off to sleep together.  
  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
Uck. I am not proud of that. Sorry, but I wrote that in like 15 minutes. But please review anyway.  
  
~Lady of the Wolves   
  
  



End file.
